Eclipsing Fate
by Premium Icer
Summary: Do you believe in fate? What if that "fate" was over-shadowed by an evil force come to pay a special group of people, a special visit. R&R, if you dare.


Well, well...... look who finally decided to put something on the internet, besides my poem on fictionpress.net by Jeditesel, entitled "Bad Habit"(shameless plug for my own writing).....but anyways I hope someone, somewhere will like this......besides all my friends(clears throat). So, read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own more than a car.....a crappy one. So don't sue me. I own not the anime Tenchi Muyo!........"I am forever!!!"......shut up Ben, don't mind him. Now onward!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Prolouge: Tsukinode  
  
It was a sunny day. Well, as sunny as, the coldest planet in the galaxy, Sekisetsu could get. Snow covered the entire planet, but for the few inhabitants that lived there, it was a rather warm day. The people of lived their lives as well as they could without any outside help. Sure they knew it was out there, but they didn't want it. Advanced technology and the like meant nothing to them. But something was happening that would change their lives for the much worse possibility.  
  
In a cave on an uninhabited part of the planet, an eerie feeling began to take place. Suddenly, as for a moment, the cave was both lit and pitch black. Evil had surely permeated the area. The floor began to glow a light blue, forming a circle. The light flowed upward forming a pillar. Slowly, the pillar began to take shape as the blackness filled it. It gave new meaning to incarnation. Just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared leaving behind a wicked cruelty upon life in itself.  
  
Upon the planet, the good fortune of a sunny day dissolved into a horrible storm. The people rushed to get to shelter as the temperature had dropped dramatically to an unbearable level. Suddenly, everyone halted as a dark appeared. He was clad in black from head to foot. A black cloak and black shoulder-guards covered his clothing underneath. He looked upon the people, searching for something or someone so it seemed. But none were the ones he seeked.  
  
"Where are they?" he calmly asked them.  
  
"Who?" one asked unsure of the man who stood before them.  
  
Instead of answering, he asked again, "Where are they?"  
  
"We don't know who you're talking about!" an elderly man shouted, infuriated by the stranger's questions and besides, he was cold.  
  
"I'll give you one last chance, where are they?" he asked as calm as before.  
  
"Come on, let's take you to a better place," said two of the men among the people, obviously considering him to be mentally ill, as they grabbed his arms but, the man had other plans, such as permanetly removing one of the men who had grabbed his arms. A blue energy sword appeared where his stomach once was, blood seeping from the wound. The stranger pulled out the sword and slashed the other man across his neck. They both fell to the ground, lifeless in the snow. The sight of the two dead men horrified all who had witnessed it. He made his sword vanish as he raised his black-gloved hand at the crowd. From it a blue sphere formed that grew to a large size and from the sphere came several energy projectiles that flew about and struck the earth, melting the snow. Some of the people were hit by the blasts and not much was left of them afterwards. Those left alive, fled. Once his initial attack was finished, he disappeared, only to reappear in front of a group of remaining people. As before, he formed a ball of energy in his hand but instead of repeating the previous attack, he closed his hand around the ball of energy, forming another sword. It was shaped like a large sword only made of the same blue energy he seemed to emit. With this sword, he leveled what life the people possesed. He continued this barrage on anyone who remained from his initial onslaught till they all lay slain before his feet. The snow soon turned red from the blood and greatly resembled that of a setting sun, or the rising of an ominous moon.  
  
"Hmmm, I guess they really weren't here," he mused. "Oh well, it's not like it matters that much anyways. I'll find them soon enough." At that he laughed. He knew his malice for them would come to a fold at their deaths.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hmmm, well.......why did this come to me? I must like violence.....or not, whatever. Ok, now i command you to review....please? I might write more if you do. And the people will rejoice once again in the land of Icer. Oh yeah, Tsukinode means Rising Moon, for the Japanese-impaired......whoever you may be. 


End file.
